The Vongolian Ball
by Mipsii
Summary: Naturally, Belphegor was not the type of person to get excited over a boring Vongola ball full of commoners. However, he could not help the excitement rising in him, knowing a certain 'illusionist' would be coming. The thought honestly brought an innocent smile to his face. But of course, if he is meant to be happy, that means… *Hinted BS, B26, 5927, one-sided B33*


Okay, this is basically a parody I had to write for my English class. Though its based off a boring book, I think I made this portion more entertaining, or at least somewhat worth reading...

Anywho, here are the basic sidelines of it -

Warning: Implied BL. Don't like, don't read. Some OOCness due the essay's requirement to relate to the book.

Pairing(s): B26, BS, 5927, one-sided B33

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Pride and Prejudice. They both belong to their rightful owners~!

* * *

Naturally, Belphegor was not the type of person to get excited over a boring Vongola ball full of commoners. However, he could not help the excitement rising in him, knowing a certain 'illusionist' would be coming. The thought honestly brought an innocent smile to his face. But of course, if he is meant to be happy, that means…

"Hey, did you hear about Fran?" one person loudly whispered to their friend. The mentioning of the young illusionist caught the ripper's attention. "I heard he refuses to come to the ball, due to Sir Squalo! They apparently got into a fight a few years back, and now he refuses to be anywhere near the white haired shark." The commoner practically yelled, upsetting Belphegor. He began to walk away, but a boxer came up and stopped him. One he wasn't all that excited to see.

"Shall we?" Ryohei asked, holding out his arm towards the prince.

"No. I don't like you and you smell like a gym." Ryohei laughed.

"We'll see about that." The boxer said with a smirk. Before Belphegor could even reply, he found himself dancing with Ryohei. They danced two dances, until the prince was finally able to get away. He walked away from the dance floor, and up towards his petite friend, Mammon.

"What." Mammon hissed. By the looks of it, he did not seem all that excited.

"What's wrong with you?" Belphegor asked with a smile. "You look like you lost a bet or something." Mammon growled in reply. Belphegor's smile grew. "Don't tell me you-" Bel began before being cut off by Mammon's death glare.

"It's none of your business. Now go away." The infant mumbled.

"No. The prince is bored. Entertain me."

"No." Mammon half-heartily replied, already knowing he would end up doing so. This began their conversation, though it sounded more like an argument to others. Their conversation continued, though it did not affect the ball room guests whatsoever. Most were either dancing with their partners or chatting amongst themselves. No one in the room noticed or cared about their surroundings – only on whatever they were doing at the moment being. The duo themselves weren't paying enough attention to notice a certain slayer approaching.

"Belphegor!" Squalo yelled, scaring multiple by passers.

"The hell?" Belphegor said in shock. "What?"

"Dance with me!" He yelled, thrusting his hand in the ripper's direction. Both Belphegor and Mammon looked at him speechless. Not even knowing how to reply, Belphegor accepted his invitation without much thought. The action shocked all three of them. "Good." He mumbled, and then walked away.

"Why did you accept stupid?" The arcobaleno asked in a monotone voice. Bel shrugged.

"Like I said earlier, the prince is bored." He replied, quite surprised by his own answer. "Besides. He has to be up to something, and I want to find out."

"Eh. I don't care." Mammon sighed, disappearing into thin air.

"Ushishi, no one asked for your opinion." Belphegor mumbled more to himself than his non-existent partner. After a few moments of silence, Squalo returned to Belphegor with a small hint of pink painted on his cheeks. He reached a gloved hand out, which Belphegor gradually accepted. He looked in the crowd of people to see Tsuna and Hayato dancing amongst the dance floor. The seemed to not to care about anything other than themselves, not even what people may think at first glance. Mukuro on the other hand, was blabbing away to Kyoko and Haru, who seemed rather displeased. Why they were even talking to each other confused Belphegor, but not enough to care. He turned back to his dancing partner, where he found him quite worked up. Belphegor felt his smile grow. "Why are you so quiet Squ-chan? Knowing you, you'd be insulting or yelling at anything and everything in your way." Squalo paused and became redder.

"S-Shut up!" he yelled.

"Ushishi, that's the stupid shark that I know."

* * *

The duo had danced a few dances, creating only small talk (or fights, whatever the crowd prefered) in the hesitated time period. "So Squ-chan..." Belphegor began, breaking the silence.

"What?" he replied in possibly the softest tone he ever used.

"Why did you want to dance with me of all people? There are a lot of different…well _people_ that you probably get along with in here. So why me?" the question lingered their minds, both of them realizing their situation. After what felt like an eternity, Squalo smirked and said "Don't worry about it." Silence followed only making the situation more awkward. Belphegor quickly got bored by this and wanted to do something else – like push somebody's buttons. "So Squ-chan…" he began. Said man turned, curious because of the ripper's tone of voice.

"What?"

"Did you hear about Fran?" the words hit Squalo immediately, his once calm (for once) face automatically tensing up again. His aura changed as well – which was what Belphegor was looking for.

"No, and I don't want to." He curtly replied. This only made Bel want to tell him more.

"Well, I've heard that his illusions have gotten so great that he can imitate any weapon. _Especially_ the sword." This hit Squalo's peak, and he looked at Belphegor in disbelief.

"Voi! I said I don't want to hear it! And that stupid frog can never be better than me at the sword!" Just for emphasis, he pulled out his longsword and put it close to Belphegor's neck. In reply, the ripper only smiled, leaving his signature laugh to permeate the air. "Vrai, I don't have time for this!" he yelled, stomping away and towards Xanxus.

"Eh, I just wanted to know." Belphegor said with a smile, then began walking to where Mammon used to be. On his way however, Kyoko walked up to him and looked rather displeased.

"Hey Belphegor, I heard your getting kind of close with Fran." He paused, and turned towards the girl.

"I never said that." Belphegor replied.

"You don't have to. I can tell. But I also saw what just happened between you and Squalo." She boasted, looking quite serious.

"Nothing happened between me and Fran, nor me and Squalo." He smiled. "He just wanted to dance with me for some unknown reason."

"Well, don't look down on him. He has done nothing to deserve such treatment."

"Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't."

"Why should I not look down on someone who cheated their way out just to make sure that they were the only one to benefit?"

"…What are you talking about?"

"What happened between him and Fran. He nearly killed him."

"…is that what Fran told you?"

"Ya."

"And you believed him?"

"Well, I've known Squalo longer than Fran, and I know he is the kind of person to do something like that." Belphegor said. The girl looked at him in disdain.

"Don't believe everything Fran tells you. He is an illusionist, after all. Their only job is to lie and cover up the truth, just to benefit their selves. What happened between the two of them is quite the opposite."

"I don't believe the shark or you, carrot head." He replied, gaining a shocked sound, and a huff as she stomped away. To think she had the right to come up to him uninvited and start bickering to him about something he did not even care about. "Stupid girl. You're ugly anyways." He sighed, then scanned the room for a certain brown haired boss.

* * *

Tsuna had just finished dancing with his partner, and the duo was currently talking to each other at a side table. They talked about anything and everything, just happy to be in each other's presence. "Hey, Vongola." Belphegor mumbled. The sound of his voice made Tsuna tense up, and when Gokudera noticed he pulled out six dynamites, each one lodged in between his fingers.

"What do you want?" Gokudera warned more than asked.

"Relax. It's none of your business. Besides, I called him." The knife specialist teased.

"If your business includes Juudiame, it includes me." He retorted. Afterwards he stood in front of Tsuna.

"It's okay, Hayato." Tsuna insisted, standing up. His voice instantly soothed Gokudera, but not enough to move from in front of him. "What is it, Belphegor?" said boy smiled.

"I want to talk to you in private, which means no octopus head." Gokudera instantly threw some of his dynamite Belphegor's way. Belphegor instantly threw knives towards them, splitting each one evenly in two. "Ushishi, you should work on your aim." Before Gokudera could 'fix his aim', Tsuna stood.

"Fine, as long as you two promise not to destroy the place."

"Deal." Belphegor quickly promised, leading Tsuna away from the crowd and a bewildered Gokudera. After a few awkward moments of stumbling through the crowd and the Italian building, the two ended up on the rather large balcony.

"Okay, what is it Belphegor?" Tsuna asked immediately.

"I need your opinion."

"On what?"

"On Squalo and Fran."

"…why?"

"Well I've heard that you have that natural instinct thing and can read somebody or a situation quite well."

"I guess so…" he mumbled, having no idea where this conversation may lead to.

"So what do you think?"

"…I don't know. They both seem scary from first appearance, but I guess they are ok once you know them…"

"Are we talking about the same people?" Belphegor asked annoyed. Tsuna put his hand to his head.

"Well what do you want me to say? They don't seem to have all that great goals and interests, but they don't seem bad either."

"Well I think Squalo is just a stupid air headed shark that just wants to go around and judge everything."

"…you're doing the same thing now."

"Ya, but I've known him longer."

"Ok Belphegor you win. I just don't think either of them are bad, if that was what you were looking for." Tsuna replied, then started heading back into the ballroom. Belphegor sighed, then walked in at his own pace.

* * *

Once he entered, he was quickly greeted by Ryohei, who was talking to him about something he really did not care about. After seeing Belphegor not replying, he walked off to go and bug Squalo. He talked to Squalo about anything and everything that did not matter, and Belphegor was quite shocked to see that Squalo had yet to try and destroy the guy. But out of all people listening, Mukuro seemed the most interested, as he clapped every time the boy was done speaking. Not to mention that Lambo was in the corner, singing crazily about how good candy tasted. This lead to Ryohei talking about that, which Mukuro continuously agreed to. Multiple people stared, commented, and smiled on the two, mostly judging the way they were dressed. It seemed to him that the two were trying their hardest to expose themselves during the ball. Why they would want to confused Belphegor, but once again, not enough to make him care. Once again, Haru and Kyoko looked at them in disgust and continuously whispered to each other about it.

After the scene with Ryohei, Mukuro, and Lambo, Belphegor just stood to the side, getting the occasional greeting from someone passing by. He was just ready to go home, and couldn't wait for them to finish so they could take him to his designated place.

"You are one interesting person, Belphegor." Mammon said after appearing in thin air.

"Says the floating baby." Belphegor said with a smile.

"Eh." Mammon mumbled with a smirk.

"You seem a little too happy to be Viper."

"Don't call me that."

"Did you get your money back?"

"Nope, but I will soon." The arcobaleno said, sitting on Belphegor's hand. Belphegor shrugged then sighed. After a few moments of silence, Belphegor walked outside with Mammon in his hands to get some fresh air. The sky was allotted with stars, and looked almost magical. It made Mammon feel sick. "We need to leave now."

"Fine with me." Belphegor said, looking up. "I'm bored anyways."

* * *

The end! What do you think? - this was sort of weird writing, as i don't really write this genre and _never ever _finish any of my stories. I had a timeline on this one, so it was one of the lucky few that i finished.

Oh ya, i forgot to mention - if you read chapter 18 of Pride and Prejudice, you'll know where this came from and it may make more sense (for the oocness and possible crack).

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
